


Warmer With You Here

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Riding, Slight fluff, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Castiel meant the whole world to Dean, and the mere thought of someone hurting him caused Dean pain. For weeks Dean waits for Cas to return back to his cheerful self, and he just wished it were easier.<br/>"Dean felt cold, but he kept his mouth shut because he knew that Castiel felt freezing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer With You Here

Their apartment was trashed and Castiel was just making it worse, digging through piles of clothes, and discarding them to the floor when they were deemed not good enough to wear. He huffed and stomped over to the living room couch, where his boyfriend Dean, sat doing his fucking homework and studying.

“I can’t find anything to wear. I swear Dean, I have no clothes.” Castiel draped both arms around Dean’s shoulders, most likely pouting. He’d been trying to distract him for hours. Each time, Dean just shoved him off; he had an important test in the morning. ‘But how could anything be more important than Cas?’ Castiel thought.

“We just bought new clothes Angel,” he sighed, “where do you even plan on going anyway?”   
Castiel rolled his pretty, blue eyes. “None of your beeswax,” he retorted, slinking away.

“So… You’re cheating on me?” Dean smirked. It was an accusation Cas hated. Even if he knew that Dean was only joking, he still had a nagging feeling that he might actually think he was with another guy or something equally awful.

He looked frantic, “No! Uhg, remember; Charlie and her girlfriend are throwing some party and I-.”

Dean cut him off, “Wait like, friend that’s a girl, or Charlie’s got an actual girlfriend.”

The other boy stood for a moment, contemplating an appropriate response. “Both,” Cas nodded, happy with his answer. Dean didn’t understand perfectly, but gave himself a mental shrug and moved his eyes back to the heavy textbook on his lap. Cas started trudging back towards their room. 

Before he could make it there completely, Dean yelled, “You better do your homework when you get home! And don’t you dare drink and drive Castiel.”

“Of course Daddy!” Cas returned. Sassy. 

But the little pet name still happened to make Dean squirm, “Fuck you!” he shouted right back, really meaning it.

“You already do!” 

And there was the end of that.

*** 

Cas stumbled through the door somewhere around four o’clock in the morning.

He reeked of alcohol. 

Dean was awake when he heard a person behind him say, “Good fucking night, faggot,” and then slam the door, leaving Cas just standing there in a drunken haze. Dean heard another sound, like sniffling and heavy breathing, and then he realized Castiel was crying. His angel was crying. 

“Shit,” Dean cursed to himself, stumbling out of bed and down into their living room. “Cas? You there baby?” It was pitch black and he had to be around somewhe-. There he was, standing by the door, probably just where he was before, letting tears stream down his face. Leaving Dean to wonder what the hell happened this time. He gathered Castiel’s trembling body in his arms and led them over to the sofa, where they tangled their limbs together. Dean tried to hush Cas so that he could get the story out of him. “What’s wrong?” He ran a hand gently through his hair, using his nails to press down on his scalp just how Cas liked it. 

“Mmm,” he sighed, finally calming down. “You know I haven’t been bullied about who I am since early high school?” he chuckled dryly. “It’s not really every day that someone treats you fucking awful, then drags you into the bathroom and tries to rape you, whi- while still telling you how much of a piece of shit you are.” The tears started up again immediately. But then Dean understood why he was crying so much. It only made him grip him tighter.

“Oh my god… Oh my…” He was at a complete loss for what to say. He pressed his lips so Castiel’s temple, then abruptly stopped. “It’s okay if I touch you right?” 

Cas tried to move even closer to him, even though he was already straddling his lap and they were completely embraced; chest to chest. “Of course, yes, you’re the only one I want to ever touch me.”

“Did he hurt you?” Dean asked. His blood felt white hot running throughout his body at the mere thought of someone trying to hurt his angel. He stroked Castiel’s back subconsciously as he asked questions. “What did he do to you? I just want to help,” kiss. “I only want to help you,” kiss. 

“He jus- just touched me, and there was nothing I could do. And when I screamed he punched me, Dean.” Cas lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal a first-sized bruise, all purple and red. His own eyes pricked with tears. “I was so scared and I just thought of coming home to you. And I thought of you telling me that I’m pretty. And you kissing me, and holding me, and telling me that you’d never hurt me. I don’t even know-.” He choked on another sob. “The best I could do was wash my mouth out with Tequila, but he insisted on taking me home. I didn’t say anything cause I knew he wasn’t afraid to hurt me. So I tried to act normal when we said goodbye to Charlie…” Cas trailed off. He placed a hand at the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulled his lips to his, long and passionate. “I just want to sleep, I think.”

“I’m so sorry, I wish I was there to protect you. I love you so much, angel. C’mere.” He slid down the couch so that their bodies were entangled laying down, then pulled a blanket over them. “Goodnight beautiful,” he kissed the corner of his mouth and they fell asleep just like that. He’d kill the asshole who did this to Cas if he could. But Castiel had a kind heart for everyone, and would never let Dean do such a thing. And God, did Dean hope that everything could be normal after that. Maybe Cas could forget the hands touching him the way that Dean should, even though they were not his. Maybe he wouldn’t remember the horrible words being shouted into ears that were only supposed to hear beautiful things. Most of all, he hoped that Cas could forgive him for not being there to protect him. If Dean had told him that he shouldn’t have gone or even went with him maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

He falls asleep to the thought of Cas and wakes up without Cas by his side.

Dean’s brain goes into full panic mode because where the hell is his boyfriend, and it’s 7:00 in the morning. He checks around the whole apartment and Castiel is nowhere to be seen. The freckled boy says a silent ‘fuck you’ to his classes for the day, slips on shoes, grabs his keys, and it out the door in a heartbeat. He tries to recall anyone that Castiel might go to other than Dean in a time of crisis, coming up empty because Cas was pretty popular at their university and he had a ton of close friends.

Obviously Dean goes to Charlie’s first to at least gather information, but he can’t help the tinge of hope in his heart that Castiel might be there. He’s running around like a mad-man through rows and rows of dorm rooms until he comes across hers and knocks on the door a bit too loud for the hour.

His heart drops when she opens the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She probably wasn’t even awake. His boy wasn’t there. “I’m looking for Cas,” is all he can choke out, running a hand calmingly through his own short hair.

Charlie’s eyes are big and full of confusion but she ushers Dean into the room nevertheless.  
The room is still a mess, and the rooms connected probably look similar. They navigate the main area by kicking party cups, joints, and beer bottles out of the way. Charlie walks over to the mini kitchen and puts on a brew of coffee, joining Dean over on the couch.

“Okay, explain.”

Dean starts by explaining what had happened the previous night and how he never expected Castiel to do something like this. “I thought that I might be overreacting but… am I?” He was rambling and sometimes found himself choking back tears and honestly nothing else could have him in this state other than the possibility of losing Cas.

She put a soothing hand on his shoulder and sighed. “Look, I know this isn’t the ideal answer, but he’ll come around. If something like that happened to me I’d need some time by myself too. Even if I had a smokin’ hot girlfriend at home whom I loved very much I’d still stumble around looking for a place to clear my thoughts. He’s also probably a little scared and It’s just… he’s not going to leave you so don’t be worried about that. He’ll come back. Now go home.”  
No. No, that wasn’t exactly what Dean had wanted to hear, but maybe she was right? He didn’t want to just go sit and wait for Cas to come back, because maybe his angel wanted him to find him. Though, it might be best if he let the boy have some time. He could handle himself for a few hours. Sure.  
As Dean sat and thought, Charlie placed a mug into his hand which he took graciously. After about five minutes of him sitting, staring, and sipping he finally decided to do what she said. He’d go home and it would be okay because love brings them together every time they’re apart; so he didn’t need to physically drag Cas home, when he’d find his way home himself. They talked for a little while longer while Dean finished off his coffee and soon thanked Charlie for the help with a hug. “You’re the best, kiddo,” he murmured, before slipping out the door.

Dean still sulked on his way back to his apartment. It was only 8:00 but he still wasn’t in the mood to attend any lectures. When he opens the door, Cas is sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall. He runs over to him and kneels down, resting his head upon Castiel’s knees. “Where were you Angel? I was worried sick.”

“I was at Charlie’s, and then I went for coffee and came back here.”

“She said she hadn’t seen-. Baby, are you okay?”

Castiel finally made eye contact with him. His eyes looked bloodshot and his face was drained of color. “I don’t know Dean. I’m sorry. I just needed some time; it wasn’t my intention to scare you.”

“I understand that sometimes you need to talk to someone other than me, but if it’s within my power I just wanna keep you safe. I love you, alright? I know that I don’t always have to know where you are, but please tell me if you can.”  
Cas just nodded. It wasn’t like Dean was telling him anything that he didn’t already know. He was hitting a rough patch. Sometimes it would be hard to remember everything and make rational decisions. But that was exactly one of the reasons why Dean wanted to help him. Castiel didn’t deserve this.  
Cas made grabby hands up at Dean and he gathered him into his strong arms and curled up with him on the couch, just as they had the previous night. His glowing blue eyes looked greyer in the early morning light pouring through the window. Dean rocked them back and forth, pressing kisses to his temple and on his forehead to remind him that he was there and he loved him. 

It may have seemed before that Castiel was comfortable with Dean’s touch, but he was hopelessly wrong. Their morning routine didn’t include morning breath kisses and their nighttime routine definitely did not include cuddling beneath the comforter. In fact, Dean believed that the only reason Cas let himself sleep in the same bed as Dean was because nowhere else would be comfortable. 

Dean felt cold, but he kept his mouth shut because he knew that Castiel felt freezing. Sometimes Dean felt selfish because he also knew that this must be eating Cas from the inside out, but he had no idea what to do. Who knew how to react in a situation like this?  
Dean knew how to comfort Cas when he felt self-conscious. He knew how to fix it when Cas felt jealous. And he even knew how to console Cas when people were being rude to him. But this was just so different. It almost made it harder that none of it was Castiel’s fault. Why was it that things were easier when blame could be placed?

Cas woke up on the third week since the party the same way as always. He rolled out of bed and gave Dean a small smile, trotting downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself his usual oatmeal and tea and sat down at the table across from his boyfriend.

“Sleep well?” Dean asked, conversationally.

Castiel reached across the table and placed his hand over Dean’s, the most he had touched him in what seemed like an eternity. Dean glanced up from under his eyelashes and smiled at Cas. “I think I’d sleep better if I was closer to you.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes please,” he nodded.

That night they slept with Deans chest pressed to Castiel’s back and their legs tangled together. The next week Castiel came up from behind Dean while he was doing laundry and pecked him on the lips. 

Dean got the same exhilarated feeling that he did the first time they ever kissed.

***

Castiel recovered in a matter of weeks. It didn’t take too horribly long for him to be back to his normal, vibrant self. He made jokes at Dean and invited all of his friends over just to annoy him while he was trying to study. He also stopped denying him sexual contact which was basically how he knew that Cas felt clean again.  
In fact, at the moment Cas sat on top of Deans dick, swiveling his hips to reach the best places. He bit his lip to hold back a loud moan that threatened to escape.

“You can let it out Angel.”

“Neighbors Dean- oh fuck!”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and granted him a particularly deep thrust. This was always Castiel’s favorite way to have sex. He liked it slow and deep, to just ride out on Dean’s cock for ages before he finally would let himself come. He placed his hands onto Dean’s chest for leverage and started moving himself at a slightly faster rhythm. Each drag of Dean’s dick in and out of his ass left him a little more breathless.

“You feel so fucking good baby, so tight for me? You wanna come? Wanna feel me come inside you?”

Castiel’s pupils were blown wide with lust and he sputtered out “Yes, yes, just please Dean.” He ground back against Dean’s cock and circled his hips as Dean lifted them a little bit so that Cas was still on top, but now Dean was the one doing most of the work. Cas leaned down and latched his lips over Dean’s, sliding his tongue against his boyfriend’s until the feeling of it all left him with no air in his lungs and he had to come back up for breath.

He had the prettiest moans pouring out of his pink lips every time Dean hit his prostate. Each thrust earned little ‘uh uh’s from his mouth.

Dean gave a few more thrusts upwards and then they were both coming with strangled moans. Castiel lurched forward and kissed Dean one more time as he felt him spill cum inside him, and his body relaxed as they both come down from their highs and settled into a post-coital bliss.

But apparently they weren’t done yet, and what Dean did next was almost criminal.

The boy gave Cas a smirk and slid down his body licking all of his own cum out of Castiel’s hole. Dean had his boy squirming and biting his lips until they bled as he ate Cas out, leaving him coming the second time that night. He kissed him softly on the lips, and Castiel was already falling asleep with a post orgasmic haze. The blue-eyed boy’s eye lids began to flutter shut as Dean climbed off of the bed to get something to clean him up. Cas was half-asleep when he felt 

Dean running a damp cloth over his chest and down between his bum, over his sensitive bits.   
He chucked it aside when he was finished and slid into the soft sheets beside his angel. Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair and across his still sweaty chest, marveling at the fact that this boy was his. This absolutely insane yet very fragile, beautiful boy. Dean curled up around him so that Cas was the little spoon and pressed kisses behind his ear.

Dean didn’t believe in god or heaven or hell. But if there really was a heaven; Castiel would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SPN work  
> I hope you liked, it. I decided to  
> not do something light and fluffy.  
> I accidentally wrote smut too, oops!  
> Should I write more?  
> Suggestions?


End file.
